My Saving Grace
by Chasingyesterday
Summary: What are you supposed to do when a homicidal psycho falls for you? Merry Late-christmas GraceMeWithOblivion!


**For GraceMeWithOblivion. Merry Christmas.**

**I own nothing. Absolutely nothing . . .**

My Saving Grace

What are you supposed to do when a mass murderer falls for you?

My name is Axel and, technically, I'm not supposed to exist. But I do, much to my parents displeasure. I've never been a good son, not once in 17 years have I pleased my parents. I was a failed abortion, kindergartener, and kid. The only thing I excel in is destruction, particularly when it involves fire.

"Axel, you no good arsonist! Get your ass down here!" my mother screamed from the first floor. I chuckle darkly as I slid down the ladder of my loft and rudely rush out into our tenants' ways. I despise all of them but one family.

"Demyx, Zexion, ya know what my mom wants?" I asked them as I caught them in the hall. "Sorry man, no idea." Demyx answered. Zexion hmph-ed, "You should hurry Axel. I don't have the herbs to cure you of poisoning today." Sure, the guy stated that casually, but that's because it's sadly very common. It's in my food, I'm really not all that wanted with my blood.

"Great." I muttered. "Sarcasm isn't very attractive." Zexion chided in his famous monotone. "Aww Zexy, lighten up! Axie's had it rough." His blonde husband pouted.

"AXEL!"

I cursed.

~*~

Shopping plus a death threat about knives, I guess I should go shopping, right?

Nah. I went for a long walk along the cliffs. Sure, my mom'll chuck some of Xaldin's cooking utensils at my head, but I'm torching her room.

"Xemmy! Xemmy, Xiggy said not to come here!" A small blue haired girl cried out to a slightly bigger boy with silver locks. "Why ya always follow da rules, Sai-Sai?" He asked the girl with a pout. "CUZ I DUN WANNA GET IN TROUBLE!" She screamed, golden eyes seeming to glow. The boy, Xemmy, stuck his tongue out at her. "You're no fun Sai-Sai!" "YOU DA WORST BROTHER EVER!" Sai-Sai screeched back, clutching the patched up bear tight to her chest.

The silver headed boy ran to the edge and peaked over. "Whoa! Sai-Sai, look at this! We're so high up!" The younger boy stood up a little too quickly and slipped. "AHH! SAI-SAI!"

"XEMMY!" The sister threw her toy to the ground, ran to the edge and grabbed her sibling's darker hand. She pulled with all her might, but her brother's weight ended up pulling her over as well.

"Gotcha!" I grinned as I caught the girl by the waist and her brother by the arm. I lifted the two children up and placed them back on the ground. "Thanks mister!" Sai-Sai said with a bow. She glared at her brother. He did nothing. She hit him on the backside of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Gold orbs gave the boy a piercing glare. "Uh, sorry." Another hit. "Thank you! Geez! Happy?"

I gave the two a good look. They didn't really look alike. They did both have yellowish eyes . . . a brilliant gold for Sai-Sai and a mysterious amber for Xemmy . . . They also had elfin ears, although Xemmy's was least noticeable. Strange it was, she possessed silky cobalt hair that framed her porcelain face and his hair was a grey-silver that contrasted his mocha skin. How exactly were they related?

I shook myself from my thoughts and turned back to the two pipsqueaks. "Stay away from the edges. The sea spray makes 'em slippery." Xemmy nodded grudgingly; he understood.

I gave the kids a small smile and walked off.

I didn't know the consequences of my random act of kindness . . . I didn't know it but my miserable life was about to change, big time.

~*~

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes . . . Good bye . . . It was always you that I despised . . . I don't feel enough for you to cry . . . oh well . . . Here's a lullaby to close your eyes . . . Good bye

Good bye . . . Good bye . . . Good bye . . . Good bye . . ."

"Reminiscing in your fondest memory?" It was Roxas, my closest friend. He'd been there, watching. He knew what it was like, being shunned. His twin Sora always outshined him at everything they did.

But he had Xion. She was like his angel, his saving grace.

I smiled at my best buddy. "Yeah."

The day my father passed on was my fondest memory. I laughed through the eulogies and snickered as his coffin was lowered in the shallow hole. I skipped in front of the pallbearers, even swinging from the handles of the casket. I sat on his tombstone as the shoveled the dirt on the old bitter corpse, giggling like a morbid devil child.

It was the best day of my life.

I stood and slipped my jacket on. "Comin'?" I ask, peaking over my shoulder. Roxas was grinning and shaking his head. "Just don't take your matches . . ." I laughed.

It had been three weeks since I had saved the two children. In the next month half the town found a home in the cemetery. Upon each of their graves was a letter addressed to me.

Each one had a bloody handprint on the front and was written in the same scarlet.

They were all love letters.

It wasn't until Lexaeus, another boarder, was killed did I meet my morbid admirer.

I was standing in the town's cemetery. It's so beautiful there, the plants that take root there are well nourished with the flesh and blood buried in the soil. The trees always whistle with the winds of restless spirits, and the gate always creaks with the moans of the dead.

It's one of my favorite places to be. It was how I found the letters, and no one else, because I'm the only one who visits the graveyards.

I sat among the graves, my stone throne was the tomb of my /dear/ father. A stranger entered the area, closing the gate behind him. He approached.

"Hello Axel." My name rolled off his lips with ease, like he'd know me and cared for years. He was a tall, lean but muscular guy with silvery grey streaks in his long black hair, tied up in a tail. He wore a black trench coat, pants, shirt and gloves. An eye patch concealed his right eye and a thick scar marked the opposite cheek.

"My name is Xigbar . . . . you saved my little siblings . . . Axel." He cupped my cheek with his hand. I blinked. "Xemmy and Sai-Sai?!" I blurted out, stunned. A fanged grin was worn on the stranger's face. "Yup. Xemnas and Saïx . . . or Xemmy and Sai-Sai, as they preferred to be called . . . " He cocked his head and grinned wider. "You interested me . . . Axel. So I watched you . . . I didn't expect on falling in love."

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a rough kiss before I could react. He forced his tongue inside my mouth and began to probe, tasting and playing. He pulled back for air and when I caught my breath he was wearing a smirk with a lusty gleam in his single golden eye.

"You're awful . . . I love you." He whispered in my ear before attacking my lips again. This time, I pulled away. "Gah." Was just about all I could say. I leapt from my perch and kicked up a fine cloud of dust as I ran. I needed to sort all this out.

The cliffs were the best place to go. It was serene and lonesome, just what I required. I sat on one of the many difficult to climb boulders. The green moss that covered them made then difficult to climb, but soft to lay on.

"Axie, why ya run away from Xiggy?" Little Saïx dressed in the same purple dress with the tattered bottom hem, black and pink stripped leggings and sleeves and shiny black boots that I had first seen her in. She also carried that very same patched up bear. "So Xigbar-" She nodded. "Xigbar's your brother?"

"Yups! He's got black and silver hair. It's always been that way. Then Xemmy had silver hair only no black. My mommy had no idea how I gots blue hair. We alls gots da same eyes!" She pointed to her eyes with both her index fingers, "And da same ears. Pointy!" She giggled then continued. "Xiggy and me has pale skin buts mommy said Xemmy looked just like daddy. I never seen my daddy. Everybody gets all sad when I ask. They all mets him, but not me or Xemmy. Daddy died 'for I was born." Saïx gazed up at the sun with squinted eyes.

"Xiggy loves you cuz you're special. You just don't knows it yet." She turned to her ragged teddy, "C'mon Riku!" She leapt off the rock with the grace of an Olympic gymnast and skipped away, humming as song that suspiciously sounded like the funeral dirge.

I blinked stupidly at the direction the bluenette had gone.

I turned back to the sky to see the sun begin its decline. "Damn." I muttered. Time to go back.

Marluxia and Larxene's

Zexion & Demyx

Xaldin

Naminé

Vexen

I read off the sides of the many mailboxes attached to a post near the street. Lexaeus' had been removed. "Rest in peace, you stupid idiot." I spoke softly to his empty spot on the post. I trudged through the tall grass, up the hill that the old mansion stands upon. My mother inherited the wreak, renovated and then my wonderful parents opened it up to boarders. Things were swell, then I ruined it by appearing and stubbornly clinging to life.

Do pink and yellow make red?

Do two blues make green?

All I know is lightning and earth makes fire.

"Axel . . ." I spun around and clutched the fabric above my heart. Xigbar stood behind me. I opened my mouth to scream, but the strange killer seized the opportunity to French me. I yank my wrist away from his grasp, vaguely wondering when he had grabbed it, and turned to run again.

He was in front of me when I turned.

"Axiiiiiieeeee!" He whined, "Why are you so mean? I just wanna show you how much I love you!" I take a step back, and another. Another step and I fall. I crab crawl back, my eyes never leaving his face. He was a killer. He was scary.

He was wonderful.

What the hell am I saying?! I shake my head side to side, meaninglessly, my eyes wide with fear.

But he just had that . . . warmness. He may have been a homicidal maniac but he . . . I don't know.

I don't know anything anymore.

Xigbar was closing in on me, and I mean /closing in/. His face was inches from my own and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. My back hit a wall. Judging from the feel it was the three foot brick wall my father built around his beloved garden.

Xigbar reached out and stroked my cheek gently with his fingers, a soft smile present on his sharp features. My breath hitched and I attempted to press myself into the wall as possible. I don't know how but he had pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes. I don't know what I felt . . . but I had never felt it before. I was calm like I was about to start a fire. I was warm like I was watching my creation grow. I was happy like I was extracting revenge.

"You feel safe."

His voice was almost a shock, the garden had been so silent it was startling to hear a noise. "I can feel you relax . . ." I stiffened. His golden eye held a hint of sadness. "Oh Axel . . . I'd never hurt you . . ." He whispered. I felt tears prickle my eyes. It was the first time in a long while, nearly 15 years, that I allowed them to come. I haven't cried in ages, I was too strong, too proud to cry. But there I was, so cliché, crying into his shoulder. But Xigbar didn't seem to care, he let me, rubbing my back ever so gently.

"I . . . No . . . No one's ever . . . ever cared . . . . Zexion and Demyx are close . . . . . and Roxas . . . but . . ." I wipe away a tear with my jacket's sleeve. " . . . Friends are friends . . . . no one's cared . . . . as in love . . . . no one-" I felt his fingertips brush my skin before he roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eye.

"Shhhh Axel, I'm here, I'll never let you go, and I'll always love you." The sharp yellow was soft and sparkling with kindness.

I smiled, a real genuine smile.

Someone cared.

**~*~**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS SAKKU! Damn this took a long time to get up . . .**


End file.
